1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for splitting wood and more particularly, to a wood splitting device which is characterized by a cylindrically-shaped housing, a blade slidably disposed in the housing and a cap closing the housing. The cap contains a selected receiver which is fitted with at least one bore or aperture for receiving one or more cartridge blanks and a firing pin is seated in the cap for firing the cartridge blank or blanks, wherein such firing forces the blade downwardly and into the log to split the log. In a preferred embodiment, the blade shaft is provided with piston rings and O-rings for sealing purposes and handles are provided on the housing, with a cooperating chain and anchoring mechanism fitted to one of the handles to secure the wood splitting device in position on the end of a log to be split. In a most preferred embodiment the shaft is reduced in diameter near the blade to define a fluid chamber which contains oil in order to arrest the downward extension of the blade and blade shaft in the housing. Various receivers are designed for location in the top of the housing to receive one or more cartridge blanks, depending upon the size of the log to be split and the firing pin mechanism is configured to fire one or several cartridge blanks located in the receiver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of splitting logs has evolved from the use of rudimentary axes, of both the double and single blade design, and splitting wedges, to a highly refined art utilizing hydraulically-powered blades and blades which are operated by exploding mechanisms. The earliest techniques for splitting wood involved using a double or single-bladed axe to split individual logs by striking one end of the upturned logs with the blade. A popular modern log-splitting mechanism consists of a trailer-mounted hydraulic ram with a blade attached to one end and a frame for receiving logs of various sizes, wherein the logs are split by activating by hydraulic mechanism which forces the blade into the log. These machines are great time savers and require only a fraction of the energy required to split logs by conventional techniques using an axe or splitting wedge. However, the devices are frequently difficult to maneuver into the deep woods, although they are easily moved by trailer along access and logging roads in wooded areas.
Typical of the early log splitting devices is the Log Splitting Gun disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,965,136, dated July 3, 1934, to Q. E. Crume. This device is characterized by a longitudinally bored barrel which is tapered at the log-penetration end, with a screw threaded laterally in the barrel to serve as a fuse hole. A firing tube which includes a stem having a screw threaded portion is tapped into the screw threaded hole with the outer end of the stem formed with a tool-receiving head. The tube is characterized by a substantially L-shaped passage, the laterally directed inner end of which is enlarged to form a fuse introduction socket and the intermediate portion is restricted in diameter to accommodate the fuse. The inner socket constitutes an expansion pocket and the outer socket, means to facilitate introduction of the fuse into the device. U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,114, dated Oct. 4, 1938, to R. B. Hutchinson, discloses an "Exploding Splitting Tool". The tool of this invention is characterized by an explosive receiving barrel which is closed at one end and is provided with a fuse-receiving port. A blade adapted to be driven into a log or other segment of wood to be split is provided with a tubular neck, a portion of which neck telescopes within the open end of the barrel. The wall of the barrel at the open end is substantially perpendicular to the axis of the barrel and the projecting portion of the neck is provided with an integral annular projection forming an annular, substantially V-shaped notch with the end wall of the barrel. A weld in the notch connects the projecting portion to the adjoining end wall of the barrel. A "Log Splitting Blasting Wedge and Anchor System" is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,376, dated Sept. 28, 1982, to Albert F. Vosika. This device includes an elongated base frame having forwardly extending tines, into which one end of a log is rolled. A charged blasting wedge is removably supported on a carriage structure which is vertically and adjustably supported on an upright backing structure for aligning the wedge with the center of the log. The backing structure is raised relative to the base frame and in a preferred embodiment, the blasting wedge includes an elongated body having a forwardly tapered forward end portion, a generally cylindrical middle portion and a solid rearward end portion. Multiple longitudinally spaced wick holes are provided through the body in communication with the central bore, which is adapted to receive a charge of blasting powder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,524, dated Oct. 30, 1984, also to Albert F. Vosika, details a log splitting method and apparatus which includes placing a charge of blasting powder in a log splitting blasting wedge; axially driving the wedge into one end of a log to be split; adjusting the height of a wedge-receiving sleeve on the tower of an anchor structure and moving the anchor structure against the wedge; and igniting the charge in the wedge, thereby blasting the log into several sections. The anchor structure may be secured in the ground by stakes and in the process of making firewood, log can be first split and then blocked. The wedge may alternatively be set in the side of a tree stump with the anchor structure supported in a cavity excavated on one side thereof to split the stump, in order to facilitate removal of the stump.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved wood splitting device which is characterized by a housing, a blade shaft slidably disposed in the housing, a blade secured to one end of the blade shaft, a receiver in the upper bore of the housing for locating at least one cartridge blank adjacent the opposite end of the blade shaft and a firing mechanism located in a cap enclosing the receiver for firing the cartridge blank and forcing the blade into a block or log of wood to be split.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cartridge blank-powered wood splitting device which includes a housing having an internal bore and a cap threaded on one end of the housing, with a selected cartridge receiver located inside the housing and cap; one or more cartridge blanks inserted in apertures provided in the receiver; a blade shaft slidably disposed in the bore and a wedge-shaped blade secured to one end of the blade shaft; and a firing pin mounted in the cap and extending into contact with the cartridge blank or blanks for firing the cartridge blank or blanks and forcing the blade into a log to be split.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a wood splitting device which operates from one or more fired cartridge blanks located in a selected single or multiple-cartridge blank receiver positioned inside the top of a cylindrical housing; a central bore provided in the housing, which bore communicates with the receiver and receives a blade shaft sealed with at least one O-ring and at least one piston ring and carrying a wedge-shaped blade at the extending end; and a fluid chamber containing a hydraulic fluid such as oil, extending between a portion of the blade shaft and the central bore of the housing for cushioning contact between the blade shaft and housing at blade extension. Firing of the cartridge blank or blanks in the receiver forces the blade into a length of wood, thus splitting the wood.